Studying : How to take care of a baby
by tofu.looks
Summary: [FLUFFY] [UPDATE!] Luhan diminta untuk menjaga seorang anak berumur satu setengah tahun. Ditambah lagi dia diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun. Luhan akan menjaga nya saat siang dan Sehun menjaga nya saat malam. Perlahan mereka merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak mau berpisah./HunHan/GS!/ThreeShoots/
1. Chapter 1

**Author**

 **yehetohorat794**

 **Title**

 **Studying : "How To Take Care of a Baby"**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And the others..**

 **Genre**

 **Romance/Fluffy/Drama**

 **Rate**

 **T**

 **Length**

 **Threeshoots (?) / Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer**

 **The Casts is belong to their family. I just borrowed their name for my new story. This is Hunhan Fanfic. So if you don't like it, you can click the 'close' button or just 'back' from this page. Do not copy the story. I made it by my self, so if you want to copy, just inbox me. The idea of this fanfic is really made and found by myself.**

 **Warning**

 **It's HunHan fanfic! If you don't like it, please go back. So many typo words on this fanfic. GS!**

 **Summary**

 **Luhan diminta untuk menjaga seorang anak berumur satu setengah tahun. Ditambah lagi dia diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun. Luhan akan menjaga nya saat siang dan Sehun menjaga nya saat malam. Perlahan mereka merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak mau berpisah. Read along this Fanfic..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

"Aku mohon... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain diri mu.."

Luhan mendesah kesal. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki tua ini memintanya jadi orang tua asuh?

Menjaga anak? Ugh. That's not her style.

"Tapi, paman.. Aku masih kuliah ditambah-"

"Kau bisa mengambil kuliah malam kan? Ayolah Lu, aku mohon.."

"Tapi jika aku mengambil kuliah malam maka siapa yang menjaga nya saat aku kuliah?" Luhan terus saja menghindar.

"Aku punya seorang pria untuk menjaga nya di malam.. Aku mohon, Lu.."

Laki-laki paruh baya di depan itu mulai meneteskan air mata nya. Luhan bergetar melihatnya.

"...Dia cucu ku.. Aku, ibu dan ayahnya sedang di cari oleh mafia-mafia.. Aku tak mau cucu ku menderita seperti ku.. Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa baby sitter.. Aku mohon, Lu.. Aku janji akan mengirimkan uang setiap bulannya untuk keperluan Insoo.. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga ku.."

Luhan terhenyak sekali lagi. Dia tak tau kalau teman dari ayahnya ini sedang dalam keadaan genting saat ini. Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah.." Luhan berujar final, laki-laki di depannya tersenyum bahagia sambil menghapus air matanya,

"Kau akan tinggal di apartemen yang sudah ku sediakan bersama seseorang itu.."

"Baik-MWO! Tinggal bersama?!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan memandang gedung apartemen yang ada di depannya, dia merogoh saku celana nya, mengambil sehelai kertas yang berisi catatan itu.

[Lantai 34, nomor 236, password : 8812]

Sehun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, dia mulai menarik koper yang ada di tangannya ke lobi apartemen itu.

.

.

.

 _"Kau dimana, Luhan-ah?"_ Suara itu terdengar setelah Luhan menyentuh ikon bewarna hijau,

"Aku di Mall Baek.. Ada keperluan" ucap Luhan sambil mengambil beberapa popok untuk anak usia 2 tahun setengah.

Luhan melirik anak yang ada di gandengan nya itu.

 _"Kau di mall? Dan kenapa barang-barang mu tak ada lagi di rumah ku?"_

"Hh.. Ini sangat panjang Baek.. Temui aku di Grand Coffee."

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sosok wanita berambut Coklat tua dengan mata rusa ada di ambang pintu.

Luhan yang sadar akan lambaian tangan itu ikut melambaikan tangannya,

Luhan mulai berjalan ke arah Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menyeritkan alis nya melihat siapa yang di gandeng luhan.

"Anaknya Yixing noona? Tapi? Bukannya anaknya kalau salah masih berusia 1 tahun?"

Luhan menggeleng lalu mendudukkan anak perempuan dengan wajah menggemaskan itu di atas tempat duduk khusus anak. Ya, dia tadi sudah memberi tahu Baekhyun jika dia membawa seorang anak bayi.

Setelah mendudukkannya, dia lalu duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"Mana latte ku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng gusar, "Katakan dulu ini anak siapa? Bibi Xi mempunyai anak lagi?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Mana mungkin Ibu mempunyai anak lagi.."

"...Ini cucu dari teman ayahku.."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jadi kau menjadi pengasuh nya untuk satu hari ini?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi, "Ya kurang lebih seperti itu.. Tapi dalam jangka waktu yang lama.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku di minta untuk mengasuh bayi ini dalam jangka waktu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu.."

"Hah?"

"Paman Kim memohon pada ku, dia menyediakan apartemen, dan aku diminta untuk tinggal disana sebelum dia kembali.."

"Memangnya dia mau kemana? Jika itu cucu nya maka dimana orang tua nya?"

Baekhyun melirik bayi dengan rambut pendek hitam lebat itu, matanya besar dan sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," bohong Luhan. Tidak mungkin dia memberi tahu aib keluarga paman Kim.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Aku mungkin akan memarahi mu dan meminta mu untuk tetap tinggal di rumah ku, tapi, melihat wajah anak ini..." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya sambil menyentuh pipi tembam anak perempuan itu,

Setelahnya anak itu tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"...Aku tidak bisa memarahi mu.. Wajahnya sangat lucu dan sangat ceria.."

Luhan mengangguk guna meng-iya kannya,

"Aku bertaruh pasti ayah dan ibu nya pasti cantik dan tampan.."

Luhan ikut mengangguk,

"Mama!"

Luhan membola kan matanya, dia menatap Insoo dengan wajah terkejutnya,

"Mama?" Baekhyun memastikan pendengarannya,

"Mama!" Insoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun, wanita itu tertawa kecil, dia lalu mencubit pipi anak itu gemas,

"Dia memanggil ku Mama, Lu!" Pekik Baekhyun senang,

"Mama!"

Sekali lagi, anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama', Baekhyun tertawa lalu mencium pipi anak itu.

"Baiklah. Jika aku mama mu, Bagaimana dengan Luhan, kau memanggilnya apa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan, anak itu ikut menoleh pada Luhan,

"Mama!"

Luhan tertawa kembali bersama Baekhyun, "Baiklah, kita berdua adalah mama mu"

.

.

.

"Jadi, disini?" Luhan bergumam sambil mengeratkan gendongan nya pada Insoo, dia membaca ulang alamat yang dikirimkan oleh paman Kim. Dia menatap pintu di depannya,

[Lantai 34, nomor 236, password : 8812]

"Sepertinya kita tidak salah alamat, Insoo-ya.." Luhan lalu menekan password yang ada di sisi pintu itu, dan setelahnya pintunya dia dorong,

"Halo? Ada orang di sini?" Luhan berteriak nyaring,

Luhan mengedikkan bahu nya asal saat tak mendapat jawaban, mendadak Insoo ingin diturunkan, jadi, Luhan berjongkok lalu menurunkan Insoo,

Setelahnya dia kembali keluar ke ambang pintu dan mengambil koper nya,

"Ajuci! Ajuci!" Suara Insoo terdengar, mengundang Luhan untuk mengikuti suara Insoo.

Jadi, ada orang di sini?

"Ahh! Insoo-ya!" Suara serak itu menyapu pendengaran Luhan saat kaki nya sudah berada di samping pintu berwarna hijau.

"Bogoshippeoyo, Insoo-ya.." Suara serak itu terdengar lagi, Luhan memberanikan diri nya untuk mengintip,

Luhan menatap laki-laki yang sedang memeluk Insoo itu dengan penuh selidik,

"Ajucci! Ajucci!" Lagi-lagi suara Insoo terdengar, laki-laki itu tertawa gemas,

"Ahjussi, Soo-ya.. Ahjussi.." Ucap laki-laki itu sebelum mengecup pipi tembam Insoo dengan gemas, dia tertawa kembali bersama Insoo,

"Ehem..."

Suara halus Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan laki-laki itu dengan Insoo, dia menggaruk tenguk nya canggung, kaki nya melangkah ke dalam kamar itu.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan Insoo di gendongannya, "Oh? Kau Xi Luhan?" Laki-laki itu lalu mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan menatapnya sebentar sebelum menyambut uluran tangan pria itu,

"Ya, dan kau?"

"Oh Sehun. Bangapta.." ucap Sehun lalu memberikan senyumannya, Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman juga lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun, Insoo menggeliat tak nyaman di gendongan Sehun, "Mama! Mama!"

Sehun menyerit, Tangan Insoo melebar mengarah ke Luhan, Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum mengambil Insoo dari gendongan Sehun.

"Mama?" tanya Sehun bingung, Luhan lalu tertawa canggung, "Tidak.. Aku bukan Eomma nya." ucap Luhan sebelum Sehun mencerna yang tidak-tidak, Sehun mengangguk,

"Apa kamar tidur Cuma satu disini?" tanya Luhan bingung, dia membawa kaki nya keluar dan mencari beberapa pintu lalu membukanya,

Kamar mandi, Dapur, dan Ruang untuk berganti baju?

"Jadi, benar-benar hanya satu?" Luhan bergumam, Sehun yang ada di belakang Luhan hanya menghela nafas,

"Yah, seperti nya begitu.. Paman Kim benar-benar.." Gumam Sehun yang masih bisa tertangkap oleh Luhan, Luhan segera berbalik menatap Sehun terkejut,

"Kau mengenal Paman Kim?" tanya Luhan dengan binar mata terkejut, "Tentu saja aku tahu.. Aku berteman baik dengan anak nya."

Luhan kembali membulatkan mata nya,

"Kau tau anak nya?"

"Tentu saja.."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur di luar.." Luhan berucap, Insoo kembali ingin berpindah tangan, dia mengangkat tangannya ke arah Sehun, dengan sigap, Sehun mengambil alih,

"Baiklah.." ucap Sehun lalu berjalan ke arah kamar nya, diikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya, Sehun dengan pelan lalu meletakkan Insoo di atas box bayi nya yang tinggi, Insoo berdiri dengan hati-hati, memegang kayu-kayu yang jarang-jarang itu,

"Jadi, siapakah yang membuat makan malam?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, aku akan menjaga nya saat pagi, dan kau menjaga nya saat malam. Aku akan mengganti jadwal kuliah ku menjadi malam, dan, Jika kau bekerja, usahakan untuk tidak pulang telat," Luhan berbicara sebelum memasukkan daging bulgogi ke dalam mulut nya, Sehun dengan mulut penuh itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, Dia menelannya dengan susah payah, "Tugas mu yang lain adalah memasakkan ku sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam." Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah, Mari kita menjaga nya dengan baik!"

Luhan tersenyum, dia mengangguk sekali, "Baik!"

"Kau pandai menggangti popok?"

Luhan terdiam, dia lalu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal, "Tidak.."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Setelah makan, aku akan mengajari mu."

.

.

.

"Jadi, hanya semudah ini?" Luhan berucap dengan girang, Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Ini terlihat seperti mengajari bayi untuk memakaikan pokok pada bayi.

"Ya, memang sangat mudah, tapi akan sangat susah jika Insoo bergerak sangat hyper, Kau harus berterimakasih karena saat ini karena Insoo tidak rewel.. Dia bahkan tertidur dengan lelap"

Luhan tertawa meng iyakannya, Dia mengusap pipi tembam Insoo,

Mereka kini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur besar di kamar, Insoo sudah terlelap dengan pulas nya, Dengan posisi duduk menyamping, mereka berdua memandangi Insoo dengan lembut,

"Baiklah.. Selamat malam.." Luhan berucap sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap langit-langit ruang tamu dengan tatapan menerawang. Kira-kira, sampai kapan dia akan tinggal disini? Sampai kapan dia harus menjadi pengasuh bayi dan tinggal bersama pria itu?

"Aku tidak yakin keputusanku ini benar atau tidak.." gumam Luhan, dia menyamankan posisi leher nya di sisi kanan sofa bewarna krem itu, tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang bewarna coklat gelap itu sebelum menutup mata nya perlahan karena rasa kantuk yang membuat nya tak sadar perlahan,

.

.

.

Suara tangisan Insoo menggema di seluruh ruangan. Bayi itu menangis dengan keras, menandakan bahwa bagian selangkangannya sudah basah. Yap, Insoo mengompol.

Bayi itu terus saja menangis, namun tak ada yang mengubris nya,

Sehun malah terlihat sangat pulas di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk, malah dia terdengar mendengkur halus,

Wanita di ambang pintu itu menghela nafas, kaki nya melangkah ke box Insoo, mengambil nya dalam gendongannya dan menidurkannya sebentar di tempat tidur Sehun yang kosong,

Dia lalu mengambil popok yang kering di samping nakas yang di dekat tempat tidur Sehun, lalu mengganti nya dengan sabar seperti yang di ajarkan oleh Sehun tadi,

Tapi, Bayi itu masih tetap menangis, Luhan menyeritkan dahi nya, apa yang salah?

Luhan mengangkat Insoo ke gendongannya, menimang-nimangnya dengan lembut, dia membawa nya keluar dari kamar, takut membangunkan Sehun yang sepertinya sangat pulas tidurnya,

Luhan menimang-nimang Insoo dengan lembut, sambil menyanyikan lagu mandarin yang sering di nyanyikan oleh ibu nya saat dia masih balita.

" _Tian mi mi ni xiao de tian mi mi.. Hao xiang hua er kai zai chun feng li.. Kai zai chun feng li... zai na li.. zai na li jian guo ni..Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shu xi...wo yi shi xiang bu qi..."_ Luhan mulai bernanyi dengan suara halus sambil menimang-nimang Insoo dengan lembut.

Jiwa keibuannya menguar dengan mendadak. Melihat Insoo yang menangis tadi membuat Luhan mengingat masa kecilnya, dan jika Luhan tidak mau tidur, maka ibu nya akan menyanyikan lagu mandarin itu dengan merdu.

" _...a... zai meng li...meng li.. meng li jian guo ni...tian mi xiao de duo tian mi.. Shi ni... Shi ni... meng jian de jiu shi ni.. Zai na li.. Zai na li jian guo ni... Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shu xi.. Wo yi shi xiang bu qi.. a... Zai meng li... "_

Luhan tersenyum lembut melihat Insoo kembali tertidur dengan tenang di gendongannya, Dia kemudian berbalik hendak mengantarnya kembali ke box. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamar, dan masuk, Setelahnya membaringkan Insoo yang sudah tertidur lelap di box bayi nya,

Luhan melirik Sehun yang—masih- sangat pulas itu, menggelengkan kepalanya melihatnya.. "Bahkan aku yang di luar saja bisa mendengar tangisan Insoo" gumam Luhan sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Ini sudah 5 hari semenjak insiden Insoo menangis dan Luhan meninabobo kannya dengan lagu mandarinnya. Dan selama 5 hari ini, dia selalu seperti itu pada jam 3-4 pagi, menggendong Insoo, menggantikannya popok ataupun memberinya susu, menina-bobokannya lalu berakhir dengan memandang Sehun yang tidur layaknya kerbau.

Luhan bangun pagi hari ini, dia lalu menyiapkan sarapan yang memang sudah menjadi tugas nya. Sedikit tersenyum saat menemukan rasa enak pada masakannya, dia lalu meletakkannya ke dalam mangkuk, lalu meletakkan nya dengan rapi di atas meja kayu itu.

"Jja! Selesai!" Luhan berujar dengan riang, dia melepaskan celemek nya lalu menggantungkannya di gantungan samping nya.

"Sehun? Kau sudah siap?" Luhan berujar dengan volume keras.

Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman yang dapat di tangkap oleh Luhan,

Luhan menyeritkan alisnya saat melihat Sehun muncul dengan Insoo di gendongannya. Laki-laki itu menyampirkan jas nya di pundaknya tanpa memakai nya, Sehun terlihat lumayan tampan dengan kemeja putih polos dan dasi hitam yang tersimpul rapi di kerahnya.

"Insoo bangun?" Luhan bertanya dan hanya di jawab oleh gumaman singkat dari Sehun, "Jadi.. Apa sarapan pagi ini?" Sehun berujar sambil memberikan Insoo kepada Luhan. Insoo memang dari tadi ingin di gendong oleh Luhan,

"Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi pagi ini.." Luhan berujar sambil mengecupi pipi kanan Insoo dengan gemas, Sehun yang memang sudah gemas dengan Insoo ikut menciumi pipi kiri nya yang bebas,

"Kau memang pandai memasak.." Puji Sehun yang dihadiahi senyuman bangga dari Luhan,

"Kau ingin makan, Insoo-ya?" Luhan berkata dengan nada kanak-kanak, Insoo mengangguk keras berulang kali, "Mama!" Insoo berucap dengan keras, Luhan dan Sehun tertawa menanggapinya,

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Mama, kalau begitu panggil aku Appa juga.." Ucap Sehun dengan nada merajuk, Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya,

"Baiklah, Sehun appa.." Ucap Luhan dengan suara anak-anak, Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin Insoo yang memanggil ku.. Bukan bayi jadi-jadian"

Luhan tertawa keras bersama Sehun. Hmm.. Pagi yang indah..

Luhan, Sehun dan Insoo mulai sarapan dengan tawa canda, Insoo selalu saja melakukan hal yang lucu,

Sehun mengambil serbet yang terletak di samping kanannya lalu mengelap sisa bubur di bibir Insoo,

Sehun mengulas senyum saat Insoo tertawa bersama Luhan. Entah kenapa, hatinya mendadak menghangat,

"Aku minta maaf.. Luhan.."

Luhan perlahan menghentikan tawa nya lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun,

"Waeyo?"

"Kau selalu terbangun pada jam 3 hanya karena Insoo menangis. Padahal aku yang tidur di dalam kamar dan sangat dekat dengan Insoo malah tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Sehun pelan, Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya,

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Tidak.. Aku memutuskan.."

Luhan diam menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sehun,

"...Aku akan tidur di luar.. Dan kau, akan bersama Insoo di dalam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Nothing to say. Aku gak berharap terlalu banyak sama ff ini. Tapi kalo mau review, makasih banget.. Ini hanya ff yang aku buat iseng.. Sebenernya udah selesai, jadi, jangan takut kalau ini gak dilanjut-lanjut kayak the pain :'v /sumpah itu ff nya bakal punya konflik berat makanya berat juga buatnya :'v/**

 **Ini fluffy pertama yang aku buat. Maaf jika banyak salah..**

 **annyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**

 **yehetohorat794**

 **Title**

 **Studying : "How To Take Care of a Baby"**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And the others..**

 **Genre**

 **Romance/Fluffy/Drama**

 **Rate**

 **T**

 **Length**

 **Threeshoots (?) / Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer**

 **The Casts is belong to their family. I just borrowed their name for my new story. This is Hunhan Fanfic. So if you don't like it, you can click the 'close' button or just 'back' from this page. Do not copy the story. I made it by my self, so if you want to copy, just inbox me. The idea of this fanfic is really made and found by myself.**

 **Warning**

 **It's HunHan fanfic! If you don't like it, please go back. So many typo words on this fanfic. GS!**

 **Summary**

 **Luhan diminta untuk menjaga seorang anak berumur satu setengah tahun. Ditambah lagi dia diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun. Luhan akan menjaga nya saat siang dan Sehun menjaga nya saat malam. Perlahan mereka merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak mau berpisah. Read along this Fanfic..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

 **.**

.

Luhan menekan tombol password, lalu menapakkan kaki nya ke dalam ruangan itu dengan pelan-pelan. Ini sudah jam 3 pagi dan dia baru pulang dari kuliahnya.

Seharusnya kuliah sudah selesai pada jam 10 malam tadi, tapi dia mempunyai kepentingan pribadi.

Dia lalu melangkahkan kaki nya dengan perlahan menuju dapur. Dia sangat haus kali ini,

Tanpa menghidupkan lampu, dia berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil gelas sebelum menuangkan air putih dingin yang di ambilnya dari kulkas.

Baru saja dia menelannya dengan satu tegukan, tiba-tiba lampu hidup dengan sendiri nya dan mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, menyenderkan lengannya pada sisi pintu sambil melipat tangannya,

"Kau baru pulang?"

Luhan meneguk liurnya, lalu menggaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal,

"Hehe.. Iya.."

"Kenapa sangat larut?"

"Aku mempunyai banyak urusan tadi,"

Sehun mengangguk sekali sebelum mengambil botol air yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Saat malam, tidak boleh meminum air dingin.."

Luhan tertawa sekali lagi, "Maaf, aku sangat kepanasan dan haus,"

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar,

"HUWWEEE.."

"Insoo menangis lagi, aku akan mengganti popok nya.. Sepertinya dia mengompol lagi" ucap Luhan sebelum berjalan melewati Sehun,

.

.

.

" _Tian mi mi ni xiao de tian mi mi.. Hao xiang hua er kai zai chun feng li.. Kai zai chun feng li... zai na li.. zai na li jian guo ni..Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shu xi...wo yi shi xiang bu qi..."_ Luhan mulai bernyanyi dengan halus sambil menimang Insoo dengan Sehun di samping kanannya yang melihat nya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan,

" _...a... zai meng li...meng li.. meng li jian guo ni...tian mi xiao de duo tian mi.. Shi ni... Shi ni... meng jian de jiu shi ni.. Zai na li.. Zai na li jian guo ni... Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shu xi.. Wo yi shi xiang bu qi.. a... Zai meng li... "_ Luhan melanjut kan nyanyiannya sembari tersenyum pada Sehun. Sekali lagi, Sehun terdiam melihatnya.

"Kau bahkan sepertinya belum menyelesaikan lagu nya tapi, dia sudah tertidur dengan nyaman.." Ucap Sehun yang dibalas oleh tawa kecil dan halus milik Luhan,

Luhan berdiri, hendak mengembalikan Insoo pada box bayi nya, tapi tangan Sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya, Dan setelahnya, dia mengambil alih Insoo dari tangan Luhan, "Biar aku yang mengantar nya" bisik Sehun yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Luhan,

Sehun lalu kembali setelah meletakkan Insoo pada tempat tidur nya. Dia berjalan menuju sofa dan langsung menempatkan bokongnya di samping Luhan,

"Sudah ku katakan kalau kau tidur di dalam, aku akan tidur di sini.." Ucap Sehun, Luhan lalu teringat akan ucapan nya tadi pagi sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah.." Luhan hendak berdiri, tapi tangan Sehun kembali menahannya. Luhan menatap nya bingung,

"Nyanyi kan lagu itu pada ku?"

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Kau ingin aku menina-bobokan mu?"

Sehun mengangguk sebelum tersenyum, dia lalu menepuk kembali sisi kiri nya, menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk kembali,

"Aku menyukai lagu nya.." ucap Sehun sebelum memejamkan mata nya dan menyandarkan kepala nya ke sandaran sofa,

"Ayo, nyanyikan untuk ku.." Ucap Sehun setengah merengek, Luhan menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk di samping Sehun,

"Berbaring lah.." ucap Luhan, tapi Sehun menggeleng, "Aku lebih mau seperti ini.."

Luhan kembali menghela nafas nya, Sehun memang sangat keras kepala,

 _Tian mi mi_

 _ni xiao de tian mi mi.._

 _Hao xiang hua er kai zai chun feng li.._

 _Kai zai chun feng li..._

 _zai na li.. zai na li jian guo ni.._

 _Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shu xi..._

 _wo yi shi xiang bu qi..._

Luhan menyanyikan nya dengan lembut, Sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tangan Sehun menyelipkan jari nya pada sela-sela jari Luhan.

Hangat nya tangan Sehun membuat Luhan ikut menghangat, bahkan sampai ke hati nya,

Diiringi dentuman yang sangat cepat di dalam dada nya dan pipi yang bersemu merah, dia melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan lembut dan sedikit bergetar

 _A~ zai meng li..._

 _meng li.. meng li jian guo ni..._

 _tian mi xiao de duo tian mi.._

 _Shi ni... Shi ni... meng jian de jiu shi ni.._

 _Zai na li.. Zai na li jian guo ni..._

 _Ni de xiao rong zhe yang shu xi.._

 _Wo yi shi xiang bu qi.._

 _A~ Zai meng li..._

Genggaman Sehun mengendur, dan Luhan juga bisa mendengar nafas Sehun yang teratur.

Pria itu tertidur dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas, bibirnya terbuka sedikit mengeluarkan dengkuran halus di telinga Luhan,

Luhan bisa melihat seluruh ketampanan sisi wajahnya dari tempat dia duduk, rahang tegas nya, hidung mancung nya dan bibir tipis nya. Semua terasa bersinar di mata Luhan.

Dengan perlahan, dia mengambil kepala Sehun dan meletakkannya di bahu nya sendiri. Karena jika Sehun dibiarkan dalam posisi begitu, maka besok leher nya akan sakit. Setidaknya, bahu nya lumayan untuk disandari,

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang berada di dekatnya, "Jaljayo, Sehun.." bisiknya sebelum ikut tertidur,

.

.

.

"Eungh..." Luhan terbangun dengan nyaman, dia menggeliat di atas tempat tidur nya,

Tempat tidur?

Luhan dengan cepat terduduk sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, dia melirik Insoo yang terlelap di box bayi nya.

"Bukannya aku semalam tidur di luar bersama Sehun?" gumam Luhan bingung. Dia melirik jam yang ada di tengah-tengah dinding, sedikit membulatkan mata nya saat menyadari sudah pukul berapa ini.

"Jam setengah delapan pagi?" Pekik Luhan terkejut. Dia lalu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar. Menuju dapur dan berniat memasakkan makanan untuk Sehun, tapi saat berdiri di ambang pintu, dia menyerit saat melihat punggung tegap itu.

Sehun sedang berkutat pada masakannya, dengan jas rapi itu, dia dengan cekatan memasukkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam penggorengannya,

"Sehun?" Luhan mengeluarkan suara nya. Pria itu lalu berbalik dan menyapa Luhan dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Sehun, Luhan mengangguk sebelum berjalan dan berdiri di samping Sehun, memerhatikan Sehun memasak,

"Omelet?"

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak. Tapi aku lumayan bagus saat membuat omelet." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum pada Luhan, Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" ucap Luhan, Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab,

"Kau begitu pulas.." ucap Sehun setelah tertawa,

"...Lagipula kau semalam pulang sangat larut.. Jadi menurutku, kau belum mendapat tidur yang cukup.." lanjut Sehun,

"Kau...yang memindahkan ku ke kamar?" ucap Luhan pelan, sedikit semburat merah menjalar di pipi nya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk santai,

"Ya.. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, Aku tidur di luar dan kau tidur di kamar.." ucap Sehun sebelum tersenyum, Luhan ikut tersenyum menanggapinya,

"Waaa~ Sepertinya enak~" Luhan berujar ceria sambil menghirup masakan Sehun, Sehun tertawa menanggapi sikap Luhan yang sekarang seperti anak-anak.

"Kalau begitu duduk lah, Ini sebentar lagi selesai.."

Luhan menurut lalu berbalik dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Tangannya menopang ke dua pipi nya yang bertumpu pada meja.

Sehun lalu meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi dan juga omelet panas yang baru di masak nya tadi. Luhan mengembangkan senyumanny dan mengambil sumpit di samping kanannya.

dia lalu meyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya, setelah mengunyah dan menelannya dia mengembangkan senyuman manis nya,

"Otte?" Tanya Sehun,

"Mashita~" Ucap Luhan sebelum makan dengan lahap, Sehun tersenyum melihatnya,

"HUWWEEEE" Suara Insoo terdengar, dengan cepat, Luhan meletakkan sumpit nya dan hendak berdiri, tapi tangan Sehun menahannya,

"Biar aku yang mengambilnya.. Kau makan saja.." ucap Sehun sebelum berjalan menuju kamar,

Sehun lalu kembali dengan Insoo di gendongannya, "Appa.." Insoo berujar manja sambil menelusupkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dia memanggil ku 'Appa' Lu!" Seru Sehun, Luhan tertawa menanggapi nya,

Sehun lalu duduk di kursi nya bersama Insoo di pangkuannya,

Insoo tetap saja menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher nya, sepertinya Insoo tertidur lagi,

"Sehun? Bisa kah aku membawa teman ku kemari?"

Sehun menatap Luhan sebelum mengedikkan bahu nya,

"Itu terserahmu.. Kenapa harus bertanya?" Ucap Sehun lalu memasukkan makanannya lagi ke dalam mulutnya,

"Aku kira kau tidak akan menyukai nya.."

"Pria atau wanita?"

"Wanita..."

Sehun mendesah lega,

"...Dan pria.."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Sehun? Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap Luhan saat mendapati laki-laki pucat itu masuk ke rumah. Luhan kini sudah memakai sweater abu-abu nya dengan skinny jeans.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau pulang 45 menit lagi?" Ucap Luhan lagi,

Sehun hanya menghela nafas kasar, menatap seorang perempuan yang berdiri di samping Luhan lalu beralih ke seseorang yang duduk di sofa itu sambil menatapnya balik.

"Dia benar-benar membawa pria kesini.." Gumam Sehun kesal,

Laki-laki asing itu lalu berdiri, tangannya mengulur,

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dengan mu.." Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun mual dan ingin muntah pada saat itu juga, Sehun tak menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Dia namanya Park Chanyeol.." Perjelas Luhan, "Dan ini nama nya Byun Baekhyun, kekasihnya Chanyeol.."

Entah kenapa Sehun menghela nafas lega. Dia memberi senyuman pada Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida.. Bangapta.." Cicit Baekhyun yang sedikit takut melihat Sehun.

"Ah.. Oh Sehun imnida.." Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Kau akan kuliah sekarang, Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan, dia menyerahkan Insoo pada Sehun.

"Ayo Baek.. Chan.." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol lalu berdiri dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekali lagi, disusul oleh Baekhyun,

Tapi disaat Luhan ingin keluar dari pintu apartemen, dia menahan tangannya,

"Kau tidak akan pulang terlalu larut kan? Hari ini?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Akan ku usahakan.." Ucap Luhan,

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jam yang ada di tengah dinding itu. Ini sudah jam 11, dimana Luhan? Ini bahkan sedang hujan deras.

Sehun mengganti channel TV nya dengan bosan. Tak ada yang menarik malam ini.

Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan nama Luhan di pencarian kontak nya sebelum menyentuh ikon dial.

Setelah beberapa detik..

 _"Yeoboseo?"_

"Luhan? Kau dimana?" Sehun bisa mendengar suara deras hujan dari sini. "Kau kebasahan?"

 _"Sedikit.. Aku tidak apa-apa kok.. Aku sudah dekat dengan apartemen.. Apakah Insoo sudah-AAAH!"_

Suara petir memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan berteriak dengan keras _,_

"Kau tak apa? Luhan? Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemput mu!"

 _"Ti-tidak usah Sehun.. Aku sudah dekat dengan apartemen. Jika kau menjemputku, siapa yang menjaga Insoo?"_ Luhan berucap dengan gemetar. Sehun menghela nafas. Pasti Luhan sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati di jalan.."

 _"Ya.. Aku tutup, ya.. Baterai ponsel ku sudah mau habis.."_ -TIT

Sehun kembali menghela nafas sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di nakas sampingnya.

Kenapa dia menjadi gelisah begini?

Sehun terus mengganti-ganti Channel TV nya, itu berlangsung selama 15 menit hingga dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka,

Kaki nya langsung melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu apartemen, dia membesarkan diameter matanya,

"Kau bilang kau hanya sedikit basah. Tapi?" Sindir Sehun melihat keadaan Luhan.

Luhan sangat basah sekarang, rambutnya menjadi jarang-jarang karena basah. Bibirnya dan wajahnya putih sekali. Pucat karena kedinginan, Luhan juga memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Keringkan tubuh mu sekarang. Aku akan membuat cokelat panas" ucap Sehun sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

Dia sangat kesal sekarang. Tapi dia sendiri bingung kenapa dirinya kesal.

Melihat Luhan dengan posisi kedinginan seperti itu malah membuatnya sangat kesal.

Setelah membuatnya, dia meletakkannya di atas meja makan dan duduk disana. Menunggu Luhan selesai mengeringkan dirinya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Ucap Sehun setelah Luhan duduk di depannya, Luhan hanya mengangguk sebelum menyeruput cokelat panasnya,

"Harusnya kau menunggu hujannya reda.. Baru pulang.." Ucap sehun,

"Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih awal?"

Sehun menghela nafas sekali lagi. Semua adalah salahnya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku ingin tidur.." Ucap Sehun tanpa ekspresi, lalu berlalu dari Luhan.

.

.

.

"Enghh..." Luhan bergeliat di dalam selimut. Dirinya kembali bergelut di dalam kain tebal nan hangat itu.

Luhan dengan payah membuka matanya, menatap jam yang ada di tengah atas ruangan ini.

"Jam 9?" Luhan bergumam serak layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah box bayi yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Insoo tidak ada disana?

Insoo tidak ada disana?!

"Insoo!" Pekik Luhan dengan cepat langsung menghempaskan selimut nya. Badannya sangat lemas hanya untuk berjalan, tapi dia khawatir. Dimana Insoo?

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan dan mata yang sayu keluar kamar.

"Insoo?" Luhan bergumam sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi tak menemukannya disana.

Dia mencari ke seluruh ruangan,

Tapi nihil. Insoo tidak ada. Bahkan Sehun juga.

Sehun mungkin kerja, tapi dimana Insoo?

Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan cepat dia berjalan ke sana.

"Insoo.." Luhan berujar lega melihat siapa yang datang. Itu Sehun dan Insoo yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kertas belanjaan di tangan Sehun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sehun, dia meletakkan kertas yang penuh dengan belanjaan itu di bawah. Punggung tangannya lalu menempel di dahi Luhan.

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Kau masih demam.." Ucap Sehun lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Luhan,

"Kau tidak kerja?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun menggumam sebagai jawaban,

"Kau tidak boleh kuliah hari ini. Kau sakit.." Ucap Sehun seenaknya,

Luhan menyeritkan dahi nya, "Aku hanya demam.."

"Aku bilang jangan kuliah dulu!"

"Baiklah" cicit Luhan.

"Kau belum makan, kan?" Tanya Sehun lalu mengambil lagi kertas belanjaannya setelah menutup pintu apartemennya,

"Belum.." Ucap Luhan sambil mengikuti Sehun.

"Luhan..?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah teman-teman mu bisa di percaya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol dan Pakhyun-"

"Baekhyun.." Koreksi Luhan, Sehun mendecih mendengarnya.

"Ya ya.. Baekhyun.. Apa mereka bisa dipercaya untuk menjaga Insoo?"

Luhan mengerjap bingung, "Kau mau menitipkan Insoo pada mereka?"

Sehun mengangguk,

"Kenapa?"

"Insoo bisa saja tertular demam mu jika dia masih di sini.." Ucap Sehun, Luhan membulatkan mulutnya,

"Aku akan menelepon mereka.." Ucap Luhan lalu berjalan mengambil ponselnya,

Dia lalu menelepon Baekhyun dan menceritakan semuanya. Dia juga meminta Baekhyun agar menjemput Insoo kemari bersama Chanyeol.

"Dia mau?" Tanya Sehun, luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

"Dia tidak akan mungkin menolak permintaan ku.." Ucap Luhan sebelum tersenyum. Melihat Luhan tersenyum Sehun ikut tersenyum,

"Mereka akan sampai dalam 30 menit. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian Insoo.." Ucap Luhan dan beranjak ke kamar, Sehun hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya. Kentara sekali Luhan sedang memaksakan diri.

Sehun meletakkan Insoo di dalam kereta-keretaannya dan menyusul Luhan ke kamar,

Dia mengamati Luhan yang sedang memijat ringan kepala nya dari ambang pintu.

"Biar aku yang menyiapkannya.." Ucap Sehun, Luhan menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tidak.. Aku bisa kok.." Ucap Luhan sambil hendak memasukkan baju dan celana Insoo lagi ke dalam tas nya, tapi kepala nya menjadi semakin pening.

Dia memijat ringan kepalanya lagi,

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk berdiri, kemudian membawa nya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau tidur saja, aku akan mengatur semuanya.." Ucap Sehun halus, dia membaringkan Luhan.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang Luhan.." Ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap sisi kiri kepala Luhan.

Luhan kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Sengatan-sengatan listrik menjalar di tubuhnya, ditambah lagi beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya,

"B-baiklah.." Ujar Luhan gugup, dia lalu menutup matanya, Sehun kembali tersenyum sebelum beranjak membereskan pakaian Insoo, setelah memasukkan pakaian terakhir, dia menarik resletingnya.

"Mama!"

Luhan kembali membuka matanya, dia melengkungkan bibirnya. Menciptakan senyuman manis yang dapat membuat Sehun tak berkutik.

Insoo berjalan dengan tertatih, menuju tempat tidur. Setelah berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan, dia menepuk-nepukkan wajah Luhan dengan tangannya,

"Mama! Anas! (Panas)" ucap Insoo keras, dia kemudian berjalan ke arah Sehun. Menarik-narik tangan nya.

"Appa! Mama anas!(Panas)" ucap Insoo dengan aksen anak-anaknya, Sehun gemas dan langsung mencuri kecupan dari bibir mungil Insoo.

"Mama sedang sakit, sayang.." Ucap Sehun. Mata Insoo berkaca-kaca, bibirnya melengkung kebawah,

"Mama atit?(Sakit)" ucap Insoo bergetar, Luhan terdiam mendengarnya. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung menarik Insoo ke dalam pelukannya,

"Mama sakit. Tapi Appa akan merawat nya dengan baik.. Jadi, Insoo tak perlu khawatir.." Ucap Sehun lembut. Luhan bisa merasakan dada nya berdentum dengan cepat saat mata mereka bertemu. Sehun tersenyum pada nya dan membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Mama embuh?(Sembuh)" tanya Insoo dengan suara bergetar, Sehun mengangguk. "Mama pasti akan sembuh.." Ucap Sehun,

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ini sangat mengharukan bagi Luhan. Dia seperti benar-benar berkeluarga dengan Sehun, dan Insoo benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mama pasti sembuh" ucap Luhan sebelum menghampiri mereka, dia lalu berdiri disamping Sehun,

Insoo menangis. Ingin di gendong oleh Luhan. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin mengambilnya. Bahkan menyentuh Insoo saja dia segan,

"Maafkan Mama, Soo-ya.. Mama tak bisa menggendongmu.." Sesal Luhan, melihat Insoo menangis entah kenapa ikut membuatnya bersedih. Ingin sekali dia mengambil Insoo dan memeluknya erat. Tapi jika dia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa Insoo tertular demamnya.

Insoo perlahan meredakan tangis nya, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Dan Luhan balas menggenggam nya,

"Ting tong.." Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi, Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menggendong Insoo itu berjalan menuju pintu.

Sehun mengulas senyumannya saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Selamat datang.." Ucap Sehun hangat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman,

"Mama!" Ucap Insoo dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Luhan? Bagaimana dengan mu? Sudah mendingan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menerima tas yang berisi barang-barang Insoo,

"Dia akan mendingan sebentar lagi.." Ucap Sehun, dia kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan, Baekhyun yang memang dari tadi memandang tautan itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Well.. Asal kau tak berlaku kasar pada nya, kami tak keberatan.." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, sedangkan Luhan menyeritkan dahi nya. Tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah.. Kami pergi Luhan, Sehun-ssi.. Annyeong!" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum membawa sebelum Baekhyun kelepasan seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Kini tinggal mereka berdua di apartemen ini. Luhan duduk di meja makan, menunggu Sehun selesai memasak.

"Kau bisa memakannya sekarang.." Ucap Sehun sambil memberi masakannya pada Luhan. Luhan dengan senang hati menerima nya.

Dia menyeritkan dahinya saat makanannya masuk ke dalam mulut nya. "Ini pahit.." Ucap Luhan. Sehun ikut menyerit dan mengambil sumpit dari tangan Luhan sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya,

"Tidak.. Ini berasa kok"

"Kalau begitu lidah ku yang pahit.." Ucap luhan setengah merengek. Dia mendorong kedepan makanan yang sudah Sehun buat,

"Kau harus makan, Luhan.." Ucap Sehun halus, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tapi pahit.."

"Mau pahit ataupun tidak, kau harus makan." Ucap Sehun tegas, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata memohonnya,

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tidak mau melihat wajah Luhan yang menggemaskan itu,

"Jangan lakukan aegyo.." Ucap Sehun, Luhan mendesah kesal,

"Aku tidak mau makan Sehun.." rengek Luhan.

"Tapi kau harus makan. Atau kau akan semakin sakit.." Sehun menyeringai di akhir kalimat saat melihat Luhan hendak berbicara lagi, dan...

"Tapi Aku tida-mpphh-"

.

.

.

.

Sehun tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Luhan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Ya saat Luhan berbicara, Sehun langsung memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut Luhan,

Setelahnya Luhan menurut. Ya karena sedikit paksaan juga, sih.

.

.

.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Dia sangat lemas sekarang. Dan dia juga semakin kedinginan,

Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan... Ehem... Khawatir.

Dia mengusap kepala Luhan, bisa dia dengar Luhan kini sedang menggeram kedinginan,

"Aku bahkan sudah mematikan AC. Tapi kau masih kedinginan?" Ucap Sehun sedikit bingung. Bahkan dia sekarang kepanasan,

"Dingin.." Gumam Luhan, dia meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

Sehun tidak tahan atas semua nya. Melihat Luhan kedinginan itu seperti membakar tubuh nya. Dia sangat tidak suka melihat Luhan sakit seperti ini. Dengan sekali hentakan, dia melepaskan baju nya hingga kini dia shirtless.

Luhan menatapnya terkejut walaupun matanya tetap sayu,

Sehun menurunkan selimut Luhan, dia menatap Luhan lama sebelum..

 **CUP..**

...Sebelum dia mengecup kening nya,

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan. Membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Luhan sedikit menghangat,

"Aku minta maaf tapi aku akan menghangatkanmu"

Perlahan, Sehun membuka kancing pertama Luhan, kencing kedua dan kancing ketiga sebelum membuka seluruhnya. Kini dia bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Luhan yang terbalut dengan kain tipis yang Sehun tau namanya itu tanktop.

Luhan hanya menutup matanya. Pasrah akan semuanya diiringi dengan jantungnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi,

"Aku benar-benar hanya ingin membuatmu hangat.. Tidak ada maksud lain.." Ucap Sehun pelan sebelum membuka tanktop Luhan.

Kini Luhan hanya memakai bra hitam pada bagian atas nya. Sehun benar-benar memegang ucapannya. Dia sama sekali tak berpikiran mesum. Dia langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membawa Luhan berhadapan dengannya sebelum mendekapnya dengan hangat dan erat.

Dia menyelimuti Luhan dengan tubuh atletisnya, memberi kehangatan yang benar-benar kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam sambil menetralkan detakan jantungnya, dia menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Luhan.. Badanmu sangat panas.." Gumam Sehun.

"Kau bisa tertular Sehun.."

Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak perduli.." Ucap Sehun. Dan sukses membuat hati Luhan ikut menghangat,

Sehun menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua sebelum mereka berdua terlarut dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Luhan bergeliat nyaman. Dia meringkuk di dalam kukungan hangat yang sukses membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membuka matanya. Semuanya terasa hangat dan nyaman, dan Luhan semakin menghangat saat mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka tidur tadi.

Sehun benar-benar baik pada nya.

Dia mengusakkan kepala nya pada dada pria itu, meletakkan pipi nya pada dada yang bidang milik Sehun. Dia terus mengusak-usakkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun yang wangi. Membuat Sehun bangun perlahan dan mengerjapkan mata nya melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti kucing pada majikannya itu.

Sehun tertawa serak sambil mengeratkan pelukannya,

"Kau mengganggu ku.." ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan wajahnya, guna melihat wajah Luhan,

Luhan yang mendengar suara Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku sudah sembuh.." pekik Luhan keras dengan wajah bahagia, Sehun tertawa melihatnya, Dia mencubit hidung mungil Luhan dengan gemas.

Dia semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan. Kini wajah mereka sangat dekat. bahkan tidak melebihi 5 cm. Sehun memberikan senyuman manis nya saat melihat wajah merah Luhan yang terlihat sangat lucu.

Entah kenapa, Sehun menyukai bagaimana jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat di dekat Luhan.

Kenapa semua bagian dari Luhan terlihat sangat sempurna bagi Sehun?

"Ya.. Kau tidak demam lagi.." ucap Sehun jahil, dia menempelkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung mungil Luhan. Dan Luhan bisa merasa bahwa dia sulit untuk bernafas.

"Kenapa hanya dengan pelukanku kau bisa sembuh?" ujar Sehun pelan, Luhan hanya diam sambil menahan nafas nya,

"A-Aku juga tidak tahu.." ucap Luhan gugup sambil menunduk, Sehun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Luhan,

"Bagaimana dengan Insoo? Haruskah kita menjamputnya?" ucap Sehun yang mendapat kerjapan imut dari Luhan.

"Aku masih ingin denganmu.." Cicit Luhan yang sanggup membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Kau ingin terus bersamaku? Baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **.**

 **Ok. Tinggal chap terakhir..**

 **Be ready guys hehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**

 **yehetohorat794**

 **Title**

 **Studying : "How To Take Care of a Baby"**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And the others..**

 **Genre**

 **Romance/Fluffy/Drama**

 **Rate**

 **T**

 **Length**

 **Threeshoots (?) / Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer**

 **The Casts is belong to their family. I just borrowed their name for my new story. This is Hunhan Fanfic. So if you don't like it, you can click the 'close' button or just 'back' from this page. Do not copy the story. I made it by my self, so if you want to copy, just inbox me. The idea of this fanfic is really made and found by myself.**

 **Warning**

 **It's HunHan fanfic! If you don't like it, please go back. So many typo words on this fanfic. GS!**

 **Summary**

 **Luhan diminta untuk menjaga seorang anak berumur satu setengah tahun. Ditambah lagi dia diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sehun. Luhan akan menjaga nya saat siang dan Sehun menjaga nya saat malam. Perlahan mereka merasakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak mau berpisah. Read along this Fanfic..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga nya.. Baekhyun.. Chanyeol.." ucap Sehun setelah menerima Insoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya.

"Kami mempunyai waktu yang sangat menyenangkan tadi.. Kami bermain dan setelahnya langsung tertidur karena lelah.. Insoo memang anak yang menggemaskan.." ucap Baekhyun sebelum mencubit pipi Insoo untuk ketiga kali nya. Insoo hanya tertawa dengan senang.

"Insoo memang sangat aktif.. Aku bahkan sering dibuat lelah karena dia terlalu senang saat bermain.." ucap Luhan, Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya,

"Jadi kau sering lelah dibuat anak nakal ini?" ucap Sehun gemas sambil mengecupi pipi Insoo gemas, dia menautkan tangannya pada tangan Luhan sebelum berpamitan dan pergi ke parkiran untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Mobil bewarna hitam itu membelah jalanan Seoul yang sepi dengan kecepatan sedang. Ini sudah jam 11 malam, itu yang membuat jalanan yang biasanya ramai itu menjadi sepi dan hening.

Sehun melirik Luhan dan Insoo yang sedang terlelap di kursi sampingnya. Insoo berada di pangkuan Luhan dengan mata terpejam dan jempol yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Luhan begitu damai dalam tidurnya dengan cara memiringkan kepala nya kekanan hingga menempel di jendela kaca mobil Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat kedua orang yang disampingnya itu. Dia mengusap sebentar pipi Insoo lalu beralih pada pucuk rambut Luhan yang lembut. Setelah mengusapnya, dia menautkan tangan kiri nya yang bebas pada tangan kanan Luhan yang bebas. Menggenggam nya dengan lembut dan hangat.

Tak terasa sudah 30 menit dia memegang tangan Luhan sambil berkendara. Sehun menghentikan mobil nya pada parkiran apartemennya. Dia sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya, setelahnya dia memandangil perempuan yang sedang tertidur itu. Sungguh, Sehun tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Dia mengusap sebentar pipi Luhan lalu menurunkan tangannya.

"Luhan.." ucap Sehun sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Luhan.

"Luhan.. Kita sudah sampai.." ujar Sehun lagi, dia kini beralih menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Luhan.. bangun.." ucap Sehun lagi.

Perlahan Luhan mengedipkan mata rusa nya. Dia mengerang sekali sebelum membuka lebar mata nya. Dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Sehun?" ujar Luhan dengan serak. "Kita sudah sampai?" ucap Luhan lagi,

Sehun hanya menggumam sambil mengangkat Insoo dari pangkuan Luhan. Dengan hati-hati tentunya.

"Ayo turun.." ucap Sehun, Luhan menangguk sebelum keluar dari pintu mobil itu

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan mata tertutup saat keluar dari lift. Dia tidak perlu takut jika menabrak sesuatu, karena seseorang memegang pinggangnya dan menuntunnya.

Ya, Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan karena Luhan sangat mengantuk. Bahkan Luhan berjalan sambil memejamkan mata nya. Di tangan kanannya ada Insoo yang juga sedang terlelap. Sehun kini sedang memegang 2 bayi yang sedang tertidur. Yah walaupun salah satunya adalah bayi jadi-jadian.

"Wah.. Lihat pasangat ini.. Sangat manis.." Wanita tua dengan rambut yang hampir memutih semua, disampingnya ada pria tua dengan rambut yang benar-benar putih semua dengan kaca mata bertengger di pangkal hidungnya,

Sehun tertawa menanggapi nya sebelum membungkukkan badannya hormat.

"Terimakasih, Halmeoni.. Haraboji" ucap Sehun sopan sebelum menuntun Luhan lagi.

Sehun menekan password nya dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang menggendong Insoo, setelahnya dia menuntun Luhan ke kamar.

Setelah merebahkan Luhan, dia meletakkan Insoo di box bayi nya. Dia memandang Luhan sebentar sebelum membukakan flat shoes. Dia sedikit membenarkan bantal Luhan.

Dia menatap wajah damai Luhan sambil membiarkan senyuman nya mengembang. Sehun sangat senang melihat wajah polos Luhan. Sangat damai rasanya.

Sehun tertawa kecil sekali sebelum naik ke tempat tidur. Dia lalu tidur disamping Luhan, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan. Masa bodoh dengan reaksi Luhan besok. Dia hanya ingin menuntaskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang. Cahayanya menembus setiap jengkal dari tirai yang mereka gunakan untuk menjadi lapisan di depan jendelanya.

Ini sudah jam setengah 9 pagi, tapi 2 insan itu masih belum mau membuka mata mereka. Mereka masih ingin menikmati kenyamanan yang mereka hadirkan sendiri.

Salah satu dari mereka menggeliat. Mengusik tidur dari sosok yang satunya lagi. Wanita itu semakin menempelkan punggungnya pada sesuatu yang hangat di itu bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Tak lama, sosok wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan. Mencoba untuk mencoba menyesuaikan mata pada cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk. Dia memejamkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum menguap. Setelahnya dia benar-benar membuka matanya.

Dia menurunkan pandangannya dan terkejut melihat 1 pasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan menahan nafas saat mendapati wajah tampan yang terlelap itu.

Wanita itu mendadak merona dan merasa hangat. Dia lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukan dari si pria itu dan menurunkan kaki nya dari tempat tidur mereka. Kaki nya melangkah ke arah box bewarna coklat tua.

Dia sedikit tersenyum saat mendapati bayi perempuan itu masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Dia lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Bersimpuh diatas tempat tidur itu. Hendak membangunkan laki-laki yang masih terlelap itu.

"Sehun.. bangun.." ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Sehun. Dia menggoyangkan nya pelan dan lembut. "Sehun.." rengek Luhan. Tapi Sehun masih betah menutup mata nya. Ya, sebenarnya 30 menit yang lalu dia sudah bangun. Dia menunggu Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang berani.

Astaga.. Sehun..

"Sehunn.." Luhan kembali merengek. Kali ini lebih keras. Sehun kini sedang berusaha untuk tetap menutup matanya. Meskipun dia ingin melihat wajah manja Luhan yang kini sedang merengek pada nya.

Luhan menahan tawa nya saat melihat kelopak mata Sehun bergerak. Dia sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau Sehun sebenarnya sudah bangun. Dia lalu dengan senang campur malu, mengecup kening Sehun yang tidak tertutup poni itu.

Sehun saja berani mencium keningnya semalam. Kenapa dia tidak bisa?

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup mata mu, hm?" Luhan berucap setengah geli. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil melihat wajah merah Luhan,

"Hanya di kening?" tanya Sehun jahil. Luhan memukul main-main lengan Sehun.

"Apa aku harus mencium mu disini juga?" Luhan berujar genit sambil menyentuh ujung bibir Sehun. Sehun mengangkat bahu nya asal, "Kau bisa melakukannya jika mau, Dan aku juga pasti akan membalasnya.."

Luhan mengeluarkan senyuman miringnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. Dia menatap bibir Sehun sebentar. Luhan mengikik geli di dalam hatinya saat merasakan Sehun menelan liurnya gugup. Sehun kira hanya dirinya saja yang bisa membuat gugup? Luhan juga bisa kali..

Dan..

 **CUP..**

"LUHAN!"

"In your dream!" Luhan mengikik sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar.

Sehun memegang ringan pipi kanannya. Harusnya Sehun tau. Mana mungkin rusa pemalu seperti Luhan berani mencium bibir nya..

.

.

.

"Lihat Mama mu, nak.. Sangat pandai menggoda Appa.." bisik Sehun pada Insoo sambil menatap punggung Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu jika sudah dewasa nanti.. Jangan contoh Mama mu.." ucap Sehun sambil mengeraskan volume suaranya. Insoo yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih kecil,

"Mama mu sangat nakal.." ucap Sehun, "Hey! Aku mendengarnya.." Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak. Sehun tertawa kecil di buatnya.

Luhan selesai mencuci piring. Dia meletakkan sarung pencuci piringnya di samping wastafel, lalu berjalan menuju Sehun dan Insoo yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Jangan dengar kata-kata Appa mu, Insoo-ya.. Itu semua hanya mitos.." ucap

Sehun mendengus dengan sangat kentara. Dia memutar bola matanya malas.

Luhan tertawa geli melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sedang kesal itu. Dia lalu mengambil Insoo dari pangkuan Sehun. "Insoo mandi dulu, Appa~" Ujar Luhan dengan suara setengah kekanak-kanakannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sehun ke kamar mandi.

"Oh Iya, Insoo-ya.. Suruh ibu mu juga mandi.. Appa ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan.." Ucap Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya, berpura-pura untuk tidak perduli.

"Jjinjayo Appa? Appa serius ingin mengajak kami jalan-jalan?" Luhan dengan suara anak-anaknya kembali berlari kecil ke arah Sehun.

"Ya tentu saja.. Mumpung hari ini hari minggu.." Ucap Sehun acuh tak acuh. Dia terus mengotak-atik ponselnya walaupun Luhan sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Waa.. Appa sangat baik.." pekik Luhan yang sukses membuat Sehun susah untuk menahan senyumannya. "Cepat mandi atau tidak pergi sama sekali.." Ucap Sehun datar yang membuat ledaknya tawa Luhan.

"Baiklah Appa jelek.."

 **CUP**

Luhan segera lari bersama Insoo di gendongannya, masuk ke kamar mandi disaat Sehun hanya terdiam sambil memegang pipi kiri nya.

Sehun tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar rusa nakal yang manis.." gumam Sehun tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

Luhan berdecih melihat pria yang sedang menggendong Insoo di depannya. Rambut dengan poni, Baju dalam putih, Hoodie hitam, Celana jeans gelap dan sepatu skets.

"Apa kau berencana tebar pesona nanti" ucap Luhan sakrastik.

"Kenapa? Apa pesona ku sudah memikatmu?" Sehun berucap dengan manis, Luhan membuang mata nya. Ugh.. Sehun semakin tampan saja..

"Ya begitu lah.." Cicit Luhan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sambil menunduk dia memilin-milin ujung sweaternya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. Dia berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan Insoo di gendongannya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas digunakan nya untuk mengangkat lembut dagu Luhan. Mata mereka bertemu dan bisa dirasakan jika keduanya menahan nafas.

Sehun menatap sebentar penampilan Luhan. Rambut yang dicepol asal dan poni yang sebatas alis, sweater bewarna hijau tosca yang kebesaran sampai menutup bagian paha nya, jeans hitam, flat shoes.

Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

"Jika aku membawa mu ke taman pasti aku dikira pedofil karena membawa dua bayi sekaligus.." Ucap Sehun geli yang dihadiahi pout-an oleh Luhan.

"Aku sudah 21 tahun!" Ujar Luhan tak terima, Sehun semakin tertawa keras,

"Aku tidak perduli kau berumur berapapun.. Aku tetap menyukai mu.." Batin Sehun. Sehun menautkan jari Luhan pada jari nya.

.

.

.

"Waaa~ Mashitaaa~~" Luhan berkata dengan riang sambil memakan kembali ice cream nya,

"Apa Insoo sudah bisa memakan ice cream?" Sehun bertanya sambil mencomot ice creamnya Luhan. Luhan menepuk lengannya kesal,

"Jangan memakan ice cream ku!" Luhan memekik kesal, Sehun menyengir pelan,

"Jadi? Insoo sudah bisa memakannya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Joonie sudah memakan ice cream saat dia masih 7 bulan, jadi aku rasa Insoo sudah bisa memakannya.."

"Joonie? Siapa itu?"

"Keponakanku.." Ucap Luhan sambil memakan lagi ice creamnya,

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat ada sisa ice cream di sudut bibirnya. Luhan benar-benar kekanak-kanakan..

"Ayo makan, Insoo-ya.." Ucap Luhan sebelum menyodorkan sendok ice creamnya yang penuh dengan ice cream pada Insoo, Sehun mendengus kentara,

"Jika dia memakan sebanyak itu maka kepalanya akan terasa beku.." Nasihat Sehun, tangannya mengambil alih sendok ice cream Luhan, dia menyendokkan secuil ice cream sebelum memberinya pada Insoo,

Insoo dengan gembira mencomotnya, matanya membulat besar dengan bibir terbuka sedikit dan setelahnya tertawa lucu.

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa menanggapinya,

"Aigoo.. Insoo sangat lucu.." Pekik Luhan gemas, dia mengecup pipi gembul Insoo,

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku menyukaimu.." Sehun bergumam tanpa sadar,

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya heboh, lalu menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal,

"Ti-tidak.. Hehe.." Ucap Sehun gugup, luhan menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Baiklah.. Ayo kita ke toko souvenir disana!" Luhan berkata dengan gembira, dia mengambil Insoo yang ada di pangkuan Sehun,

"Baiklah.." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

.

.

.

"Wah.. Ini sangat keren, Sehunnie!" Luhan memekik lucu. Tanpa disadarinya dia memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan sayang,

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat Luhan yang mengamati bola-bola kaca dengan salju di dalamnya. Tangannya mengusak kepala Luhan sebentar,

"Sebenarnya yang bayi itu kau atau eomma mu sih?" Sehun bertanya lucu pada Insoo. Insoo hanya menatapnya bingung,

Luhan mendengarnya hanya tertawa,

"Aku mau ini!" Luhan memekik gemas sambil menunjuk salah satu bola kaca yang terdapat miniatur sepasang pria dan wanita di dalamnya. Bola kaca itu terlihat indah dengan warna kerlap-kerlipnya.

"Baiklah.. Kau bisa mengambilnya.." Ucap Sehun, Luhan memekik senang, "Waah! Gomawoyo Sehun!"

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mengusap kepala Luhan,

Mereka lalu berjalan ke kasir dengan satu bola kaca, gelang couple dan satu topi rajut bewarna biru untuk Insoo.

"Semuanya 30000 won" ucap wanita kasir itu sebelum Sehun memberikan kartu kreditnya,

Luhan hanya asik dengan Insoo, sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya,

Luhan membulatkan matanya setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Luhan?"

"Kris?"

.

.

.

Luhan tertawa bersama Kris. Mengingat masa dulu adalah hal yang paling diminati oleh Luhan.

Apalagi saat mengingat masa-masa dia dengan Kris masih bersama.

Tapi tetap saja, seseorang disana merasa panas. Dengan Insoo digendongannya, dia mengumpat di dalam hati.

"Ya.. Dan kau sangat menyukai putih telur, tapi tidak dengan kuning telurnya.." Ucap Kris lalu tertawa lagi bersama Luhan,

"Oh iya? Dia siapa?" Ucap Kris pelan,

"Dia Sehun-"

"Aku adalah suaminya.." Sehun memotong dengan cepat, tangannya terulur ke depan,

Kris menatapnya tak percaya,

"Dia suami mu?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat,

"Ya tentu saja aku adalah suaminya dan dia adalah istri ku.. Salam kenal.." Sehun memotong lagi, tak lama, Kris membalas jabatan tangannya,

"Tapi? Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Kami tida-"

"2 tahun yang lalu.. Kami menyembunyikan pernikahan kami" sehun memotong lagi. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya,

"O-oh? 2 tahun yang lalu? Disaat kita masih bersama? Lu?" Kris menatap tak percaya Luhan,

Luhan tak menjawab apapun. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam,

"Dan ini?"

"Oh? Ini anak kami? Sangat lucu kan?" Sehun berujar dengan senyuman miringnya. Tangan nya menggerak-gerakkan lucu tangan Insoo,

Kris makin menatapnya terkejut, dia melihat jamnya,

"Aku harus pergi.. Terimakasih atas waktumu Luhan.. Dan.." Kris menatap Sehun, dia akan siapa nama lelaki itu,

"Sehun.."

"Ya, Sehun.. Aku permisi.." Kris kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Setelah hanya mereka berdua di pinggir sungai Han itu, Luhan menaikkan wajahnya. Tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun, dia menatap Sehun tajam,

Dan Sehun bersumpah, Luhan sangat mengerikan kali ini.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada nya." Luhan berucap pelan, tapi Sehun tak menjawabnya. Dirinya sendiri tak tau kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu tadi.

"KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU PADA NYA!?" Luhan berteriak nyaring, Sehun dan Insoo tersentak, baru kali ini Luhan membentak.

"KITA TIDAK MENIKAH! BAHKAN KITA TIDAK BERPACARAN! KITA HANYA MENJADI ORANG TUA ASUH BAGI INSOO! TIDAK LEBIH!"

Sehun menatapnya terkejut bercampur kecewa. Berarti? Selama ini?

Insoo yang terkejut dengan teriakan Luhan perlahan melengkungkan bibirnya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan setelahnya tangisan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi.. Selama ini?"

"AKU HANYA MENCOBA UNTUK BAIK PADA MU!"

Sehun menatapnya kecewa. Bibirnya melengkung, hingga membentuk senyuman yang tampak sekali dipaksa itu,

Dia mengusap-usap lembut punggung Insoo yang sedang menangis. Hatinya sangat hancur sekarang. Jadi, Luhan hanya berpura-pura dan mencoba baik untuk dirinya?

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti.." Sehun berucap sambil tersenyum, "Ayo kita pulang.." Ucap Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan dengan Insoo di gendongannya,

Luhan menatap punggungnya Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan sebelum ikut berjalan bersama Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kecil. Dia melirik Sehun yang kini sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Dia juga melirik Insoo yang terus duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Insoo tak mau duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sehun, soal yang tadi-"

"Aku mengerti.."

Luhan menutup matanya mendengar suara dingin Sehun, "tidak.. Kau tidak mengerti.." Batin Luhan,

"Aku minta maaf-"

"Kau tidak salah" Sehun berucap dingin, Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Ini bukan seperti Sehun yang dia kenal.

Luhan merasa bahwa mobil Sehun berhenti. Dia lalu menatap ke depan. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai..

Luhan melepas savety belt nya sambil melirik Sehun yang sedang melepas savety beltnya juga. Insoo langsung memeluk Sehun saat merasakan bahwa Luhan melirik ke arah mereka,

Sehun keluar dan berjalan mendahului Luhan,

.

.

.

Sehun menekan password apartemen dengan cepat lalu masuk setelah pintunya terbuka.

"Insoo!" Suara itu membuat Sehun melebarkan matanya, dan semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa,

"Insoo!" Setelahnya seseorang itu mengambil Insoo dari gendongan Sehun,

"Jongin?"

Seseorang itu hanya diam dan kembali memeluk Insoo dengan erat. "Appa sangat merindukanmu, nak!" Laki-laki itu mengecup sisi kepala Insoo lalu memeluknya lagi,

"Insoo!" Dan Sehun kembali membulatkan matanya, "Kyungsoo?"

Wanita bermata bulat yang nyaris sama dengan mata Insoo menatapnya sebentar sebelum memeluk Sehun. "Astaga, Sehun terimakasih sudah menjaga anak ku!" Kyungsoo memekik sambil memeluk Sehun erat sebelum melepaskannya.

Laki-laki bernama Jongin itu lalu memberikan Insoo pada Kyungsoo sebelum memeluk Sehun, "Terimakasih, Sehunna.." Ucap Jongin

Sehun hanya tersenyum sebelum menganggukan kepalanya,

"Insoo?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan menatap mereka bingung,

"Ah? Kau yang bernama Luhan ya?" Kyungsoo berucap sebelum mendatangi Luhan. Luhan mengangguk kikuk,

"N-ne.."

Kyungsoo meletakkan Insoo dibawah sebentar lalu memeluk Luhan lembut. "Terimakasih.. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Insoo ku.." Kyungsoo berucap lembut, dia lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Kau ibunya Insoo?" Tanya Luhan, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kami orangtuanya.." Jongin menyahut berjalan mendekati mereka lalu menyodorkan tangannya,

"Terimakasih, Luhan-ssi.." Ucap Jongin. Luhan menyambut uluran tangannya, "Tidak masalah.." Ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk makan malam.."

.

.

.

"Mashitta! Wah, Kyungsoo-ssi! Kau memang pandai memasak!" Luhan berujar dengan senyuman, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak sehebat itu, aku masih perlu belajar.."

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia melirik Sehun yang ada di sampingnya, laki-laki itu bahkan belum menyentuh sama sekali makanannya,

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Jongin, Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Aku sudah kenyang.." Ucap Sehun,

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian berdua.. Sudah merawat Insoo dengan baik.." Ucap Kyungsoo tulus, Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo-ssi.."

"Kalian boleh menginap untuk malam ini, ini sudah mal-"

"Tidak, aku akan pulang.. Yerin pasti sudah khawatir sekarang, aku sudah tidak pulang selama hampir satu bulan.."

Luhan sontak menatapnya,

"Yerin? Siapa?" Batin Luhan, ok Luhan mulai gerah.

"Oh.. Sampaikan maafku pada Yerin karena membuat mu tidak pulang selama ini.. Dia pasti sangat khawatir.. Dia pasto sangat khawatir saat oppa nya tak pulang..sampaikan salamku padanya" Ucap Jongin, Sehun mengangguk, Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ternyata, adiknya Sehun..

"Aku akan berkemas," ucap Sehun sebelum meninggalkan meja makan,

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun,

"Kau bagaimana? Ini sudah sangat malam" ucap Kyungsoo lembut, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku.." Ucap Luhan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan,

"Aku akan mengemas barang-barangku.. Terimakasih atas makanannya.." Ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan dapur,

.

.

.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengemas barang itu,

"Kau tidak mengemas barangmu?"

Luhan tersadar, lalu ikut jongkok dan memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam kopernya,

Setelah selesai, dia membawa kopernya keluar, Sehun menyusulnya dari belakang,

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, Luhan.." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, kemudian beralih memeluk Sehun, "Terimakasih.. Sehunna.." Ucap Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya mengangguk, dia mengelus punggung Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo melepaskannya,

Jongin ikut memeluk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku akan mengirimkan imbalan pada kalian-"

"Eh? Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku dengan senang hati merawat Insoo.." Sanggah Luhan, Sehun ikut mengiyakannya, "Aku senang menjaga Insoo.." Ucap Sehun lagi,

"Aku akan membalas semuanya suatu saat.. Aku berjanji.." Ucap Kyungsoo, luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya,

"Kami pergi.." Ucap Luhan lalu disusul Sehun sebelum keluar dari apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mengekor Sehun dari belakang. Dengan memeluk tubuhnya, dia berjalan dengan cepat.

Ini sedang musim salju dan Luhan bahkan lupa untuk memasukkan jaket atau coat ke dalam kopernya saat mempacking barangnya pada waktu ingin pindah ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan Jongin waktu itu. Luhan menatap sebentar gelang bewarna hitam yang ada di tangannya, dia harus memberi gelang ini pada Sehun. Harus!

Mereka sudah di luar gedung apartemen, Sehun memutar balik badannya, matanya menatap Luhan yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri itu.

"Kau dijemput Baekhyun?" Ucap Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil terus mengusap-usap badannya sendiri.

"Kapan mereka akan datang?"

Luhan menggeleng tidak tau, Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia melepaskan coat hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan,

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat merasakan hangat di tubuhnya, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatap mata dengan Sehun,

Luhan menatap mata Sehun yang juga sedang menatap matanya itu,

Tatapan Sehun...

Kenapa sangat menyakitkan..

Sehun menatapnya dengan kecewa, dan Luhan tau itu,

"Jadi.. Kita berpisah disini?" Ucap Sehun pelan,

Luhan mengangguk pelan, sehun kembali menghela nafasnya,

Tangan Luhan yang bergemetar itu perlahan menurun dan memegang tangan Sehun. Dia dengan cepat memasangkan bracelet hitam itu di tangan kanan Sehun,

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam,

Setelah selesai memakaikan nya pada Sehun, dia menaikkan wajahnya dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang juga memakai bracellet denga model yang sama tapi berbeda warna. Luhan memakai warna putih.

Sehun menatapnya tanpa ekspresi,

Dia menyingkirkan poni sebatas alis milik Luhan, menyampirkannya ke kanan,

Dia mengusap pipi Luhan sebentar, dia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan,

Dengan perlahan juga, dia menutup matanya dan mencium kening Luhan dengan agak lama,

"Selamat tinggal, Luhan.." Ucap Sehun lalu berbalik, berjalan menuju mobilnya,

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun dengan mata sedikit berkaca,

"Selamat tinggal... Sehun" luhan menitikkan air matanya

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap bola kaca dengan miniatur pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Dia merasakan air matanya jatuh lagi. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya.

Oh Tuhan. Luhan sangat merindukan laki-laki itu!

Ini sudah bulan ke 9 setelah dia pindah ke China. Ya, Kris memberitahu soal apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada orang tua Luhan, dan Luhan disuruh balik ke China.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, orang tuanya paham dan mengerti, tapi tak berniat memberikan Luhan pulang ke Korea.

Jadi dia dipindahkan ke China.

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang terus menetes, "Aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tertawa bersama Insoo. Sehun memang sedang libur dan berniat menghabiskan waktunya dengan Insoo yang sudah dua tahun,

Dia menggelitiki Insoo sampai Insoo tertawa lepas,

Sehun berhenti menggelitiki Insoo lalu tertidur di sampingnya,

"Insoo-ya.."

Insoo tak menjawab,

"Mama mu.."

"Mama?!" Insoo memekik nyaring, Sehun terkikik geli,

"Ternyata kau merindukannya juga ya?"

Insoo mengangguk cepat, "Mama!"

"Appa sudah berusaha mencarinya. Appa menyebarkan seluruh agen untuk mencarinya di Korea ini.. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak ditemukan juga?" Ucap Sehun pelan,

Insoo kali ini tak menjawabnya,

"Appa merindukannya, Insoo-ya.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **2 years later**

.

.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan!"

"Ne!"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Saat ini dia akan interview untuk pekerjaan pertamanya,

Dia lalu berjalan dengan agak cepat ke dalam ruangan di depannya.

Luhan menatap ruangan yang berkelas itu dengan pandangan takjub. Dia lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang terletak tepat di depan meja bernuansa mewah itu.

Disana ada laki-laki yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan berkas-berkas. Sepertinya dia sedang serius membaca.

"Annyeonghaseumnika, sajangnim.." Luhan berkata dengan sopan,

Sajangnim itu meletakkan berkasnya. Dia menatap siapa yang sedang di hadapannya kini.

Dibalik kaca matanya itu, dia sedikit melebarkan diameter matanya, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

Menyembunyikan keterkejutannya itu, dia membaca berkas di depannya,

"Xi Luhan.."

"N-ne sajangnim.."

"Lahir pada 20 april 1994.."

Luhan diam saja mendengar sajangnim membacakannya dengan suara khas nya. Luhan melirik pergelangan tangan kanan laki-laki di depannya itu.

Kecewa saat tak mendapati apapun tersemat di sana. Sajangnim itu memerhatikan gerak-gerik mata Luhan,

"Alamat, Jalan Gyeonggi apartemen CheonChang."

"Ne sajangnim.." Ucap Luhan pelan,

Dia benar-benar kecewa sekarang,

"Dia benar-benar melupakanku.." Batin Luhan,

"Ceritakan tentang hidup mu sekarang.." Laki-laki itu meletakkan berkasnya dan menatap Luhan. Tangannya dia lipat.

"Apa yang harus ku cerita kan?"

"Apapun.."

"Aku lulus dari Chinese University 6 bulan yang lalu.. Aku tak punya pengalaman bekerja tapi aku bisa dan mengerti bagaimana tugas seorang sekretaris.."

Laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepala nya,

"Kau di tolak.. Silahkan keluar.." Laki-laki itu berujar santai, dia menatap Luhan dalam.

Luhan menatapnya tak percaya, "Aku mendapatkan akreditas A dan Rata-rata nilai ku juga sangat bagus.." Protes Luhan,

Laki-laki itu hanya mendengus. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang.."

Luhan menatap laki-laki itu tak percaya, "kau berubah.." Batin Luhan sebelum melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Luhan mengotak-ngatik ponselnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Dia sedang duduk di taman belakang perusahaan Oh Corp itu.

Tak lama, seseorang duduk di samping kanannya, seseorang itu menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela jari Luhan. Luhan sontak menatap ke arah kanannya,

"Akhirnya aku bisa menggenggamnya lagi.." Ucap seseorang itu yang dapat ditangkap oleh Luhan.

Luhan menatap genggaman mereka, bracelet itu. Dia masih memakainya.. Pantas saja tadi dia tidak melihatnya, ternyata dia memakainya di tangan kiri nya.

"Bukankah kau masih punya jadwal untuk mewawancarai calon sekretaris mua yang lain?" Luhan berujar acuh tak acuh, seseorang itu hanya tertawa kecil,

"Bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan seseorang yang telah ku cari selama 2 tahun?"

Luhan mendecih kecil sebelum mengeratkan genggamannya,

"Aku pindah ke China 2 tahun yang lalu.." Ucap Luhan sebelum menatap seseorang disampingnya itu,

"Jadi kau mencari ku?" Ucap Luhan geli,

"Tidur tanpa bersama mu selama 2 tahun itu menyakitkan.." Laki-laki itu berujar jujur, Luhan mendecih kecil,

"Kau berlebihan, Sehun.." Luhan berucap dengan sakrastik, Sehun tertawa kecil,

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Lu.." Sehun berujar pelan, Luhan menatapnya dalam senyumannya,

"Kau kira bagaimana denganku? Kau tak berpikir kalau hatiku sakit saat kau menolakku tadi untuk menjadi sekretarismu?"

"Aku tak akan menerima mu menjadi sekretarisku, kerja sebagai sekretaris itu sangat susah dan rumit. Berat juga.."

"Kau kira aku tak bisa?"

Sehun menghela nafas, dia sedikit melihat keadaan sekitar, sepi.

Sehun membalikkan wajahnya dan..

 **CUP**

Secepat kilat, Sehun mengecup bibir mungil Luhan.

Luhan membulat tak percaya,

Itu ciuman pertamanya!

"Aku mengkhawatirkan mu.."

"Tapi sehun-mphhh"

Sehun kini mencium kembali bibir Luhan. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya mengecup tapi melumatnya lembut dan penuh perasaan, dia menciumnya dengan pelan dan sabar. Setelah puas menyicip bibir Luhan dia melepaskannya. Sebelum nya dia mengecup lagi bibir Luhan.

"Sudah cukup 2 tahun ini aku menunggu. Jadilah istri ku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otte? Gimana dgn ff ini?**

 **Ngga bagus? Kurang sweet? Atau banyak typo?**

 **Maafin semua kesalahan saya. Mohon maaaaaaaaaff banget**

 **Mau sekuel?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#F_P**


End file.
